


En el mar

by Hagastian



Category: Latin Hetalia - Fandom
Genre: Angustia existencial, Drama, Gen, Guerra del Pacífico, Historia, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-21
Updated: 2012-11-21
Packaged: 2017-11-19 04:44:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/569233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hagastian/pseuds/Hagastian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Habrá un momento en el que ambos intercambiarán miradas, uno desde Lima, el otro desde Santiago.</p>
            </blockquote>





	En el mar

Habrá un momento de la guerra del pacífico en el que la batalla será por mar. Los buques de guerras de las naciones viajarán durante meses, persiguiéndose como si jugaran al escondite. Todos temerán sus encuentros y mirarán desde tierra como los hombres en sus barcos dan órdenes y atacan al contrario; será como la fiebre, porque subirá hasta hacer delirar a los marineros, quienes soñarán con abrazar la victoria.  
  
Y en tierra, Perú y Chile intercambiarán miradas, uno desde Lima y el otro desde Santiago. En sus ojos verán el odio, el miedo, la tristeza y el dolor por ver a su gente luchar en el agua y a la gente que en tierra espera, con el fusil en el brazo.  
  
Entonces, cuando tanto la Esmeralda como el Huáscar hayan hundido hasta el último trozo de sus naves en el mar, las miradas se llenaran de lágrimas, porque ambos perdieron más de lo que ganaron; por mucho que les cueste admitirlo. Aún así, con los labios apretados, se acercarán para mirarse con odio, repitiéndose que no son hermanos y que no comprenden el dolor ajeno (por mucho que eso sea una vil mentira). Sólo habrá repudio allí.  
  
Recordarán, sin querer, a orillas del mar a sus hombres, a sus héroes y lucharán contra sus propios demonios internos. (¿Cuánto dolerá hablar con las esposas de los que perecieron? ¿Cuántas lágrimas tendrán que tragarse al ver a su gente irse, sin ellos?), pero aún así se darán espacio para mirarse, con molestia.  
  
— ¿No debería estar Bolivia aquí? —Dirá Chile en un minuto, cuando el sol muera tragado por el mar. Su tono despectivo quizás sonará como un latigazo quebrado, vengativo—. Digo, por él se inició esta guerra. Por él lucho contra ti más que contra él mismo.  
  
Porque ambos saben que terminará así, Perú y Chile enfrentados, solos.   
  
El peruano responderá que no lo sabe, que seguramente está en el desierto, con sus tropas, organizando la batalla terrestre. Chile reirá con amargura.  
  
Llegará un momento, en la noche, que Perú entumecido por estar en la misma posición durante horas, avanzará unos pasos, gritará completamente roto cuando sus pies toquen el agua y caminará hasta que el mar le engulla la cintura.   
  
— ¿Sabes cuánto duele esto, no? —Preguntará solamente por decir algo. Los ojos cerrados y su cabeza llena de imágenes, de soldados—. Es una herida invisible que rompe el pecho y la piel y no puedo detener su sangrado porque no existe…  
  
Chile mirará la arena que tratará de infiltrarse en sus calamorros.  
  
—Por eso el agua salada me ayuda a calmar el dolor. Vengo aquí y me meto hasta la cintura hasta que me abra la piel. Al menos será mi dolor y no el de mi gente…  
  
Seguirán así durante horas, Perú llorará cuando efectivamente su piel enrojezca y Chile tendrá los pies acalambrados por no atreverse a moverse (aún cuando le hayan invitado) y mantendrá la vista fija en sus botas.  
  
(Pero cuando la guerra marítima haya terminado, viajará al mar y se hundirá en él para hacer lo mismo que Perú, para sufrir ese dolor en carne propia. Porque es la única manera de volverlo físico).  
  
Porque también la sal, le recordará todo lo que perdieron en el mar.


End file.
